Never In a Million Years
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Based around the events of 8.20 Gone with the Witches, and 8.22 Forever Charmed. Phoebe realizes her love for Coop. Lyrics by Cara Dillon


Never in a Million Years

**If you want me, I'll be at your door.****  
****If you need me, I'll be by your side.****  
****Cause every day is a long winding road.****  
****And I'll always be here don't you know.**

Phoebe sat on the couch in her loft, staring off into space. Ever since Coop had shown up, life had been complicated. She had almost slept with him mere hours ago. Yes, she was under the influence of a spell but it still felt right. Her mind floated back to the day Coop had taken her back to see her past loves. She couldn't believe all of the men she'd thought she'd loved but had lost them in the end. She had been so sure Cole was the one for her.

_"Phoebe" Cole called. Phoebe whipped around, Cole catching her outstretched leg. _

_"Cole," Phoebe remarked, embarrassed. _

_"Nice calf," he commented with a smile, Phoebe blushed. _

_"Thanks. Can I have it back?" she asked, and he nodded._

Phoebe was brought back to the present by her own crying. Her heart hurt so much thinking about him. While she'd acted tough for her sisters when they'd vanquished Cole for the final time, she still missed him. All the other men she'd loved; Leslie, Jason, Drake, and Dex had never replaced the void in her heart. Then Coop came along and made things complicated. Just then there was a bright light in the form of a heart which dissipated to form Coop. Phoebe looked up, her eyes shining with moisture.

"We need to talk," Coop spoke softly, sitting across from Phoebe in an armchair.

"Right now isn't a very good time," Phoebe mumbled.

"I'm not sure I can face you," she added, averting her gaze.

"Phoebe, that's what we need to talk about, about earlier," he urged, leaning forward and wiping her cheek with his thumb.

"I was under a spell. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Well I mean I was obviously thinking but not rationally or clearly," Phoebe babbled.

"You don't have to apologize, Phoebe," Coop interjected.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he continued.

"Yes I did. I neglected the magical community and now they all hate us," Phoebe answered.

"They don't hate you. I don't hate you," Coop murmured, trying to comfort her.

"I'm just so confused right now," Phoebe murmured.

"Well, you know where and how to find me. If you need me, I'll be here," Coop said, standing and getting ready to depart.

"Coop?" Phoebe called out.

"Yes?" he answered, turning to face her.

"Can we really do this?"

"I don't know Phoebe. I don't know," Coop answered and disappeared.

**If you've got no one to give your heart to.****  
****And if you've searched and you can't find the truth.****  
****When they tell you it's time to let go.****  
****Well I'll always be here don't you know. **

It had been a week since the whole incident where Christy and Billie had turned the magical community against the sisters. Paige and Phoebe had died and had been brought back to life, thanks to Coop. Phoebe had been avoiding Coop, her heart still completely confused about what to think. He was a Cupid and that meant he was off limits.

"Damn Elders," she muttered.

"What about them?" Piper asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"They send a Cupid to help me find love. And I think I'm falling for him, and I can't have him," Phoebe complained.

"Oh, Pheebs, I'm sorry," her older sister consoled.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt called, walking in, followed by Chris.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Uncle Coop isn't forbidden love. He's the guy for you. Trust me," Wyatt told her.

"They sent him down just for you. Sort of an apology for ruining your love life," Chris added.

"You didn't have to put it that way," Wyatt muttered, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"You mean…" Phoebe trailed off, growing teary eyed. The boys nodded.

"Coop," she called out. Seconds later, he appeared.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, sounding very depressed. That was not a good sign.

"Come here and kiss me," she said, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Coop. I love you and its obvious you feel the same way about me. You are a Cupid after all," Phoebe began.

**Every time I look at you, I feel the blues.****  
****Can't hide the pain inside.****  
****No one ever told me that my heart could break one hundred thousand times.****  
****Never in a million years I thought the tears, could break a heart of stone.**

"You showed me that I can't give up on love. You taught me that even a heart of stone like mine can be broken," she murmured, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Seeing you like this, that makes my heart hurt. But I can fix it," she breathed, kissing him gently.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. I've always known. I've loved you from the moment I saw you," he told her, holding her close.


End file.
